


the Song of the Faetierians

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, cute aliens, doctor who - Freeform, downtime on the TARDIS, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: All Donna Noble wanted to do was sleep, but the Doctor just had to drag her out of bed.  It had better be worth it...





	the Song of the Faetierians

Donna was just dozing off when the pounding on her door started. It perfectly coincided with the pounding in her head. 

“Donna, come quick! You gotta see this!” The Doctor was shouting excitedly from the other side of the door. She groaned and pulled her pillow tightly over her head burrowing herself down even further into her warm blanket cocoon. Maybe if she ignored him he would just go away. She had just spent the better portion of the last twenty-four hours running around. Whatever that daft Martian wanted could wait until she got a good night’s sleep!

“Dooooonnnaaaa!” More pounding. “C’mon. You’re gonna miss it if you don’t come now!”

“Go! Away!” She shouted as clearly and distinctly as possible. The Doctor may have been the smartest person she had ever met, but he was a complete imbecile sometimes. She squeaked in surprise as her door was flung open and her covers were ripped away. She wanted to shout in protest, but the Doctor was already dragging her by the hand down the corridors sprinting the entire way. She didn’t even have a chance to grab her dressing gown.

“Seriously, Donna. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity even for me!” He was bouncing on his toes like an over-excited puppy.

“You have a time machine! It can wait until later!” She shouted back. The Doctor shook his head emphatically.

“No, no, no! This is one of those things that only happen once ever! Well, I say ‘once ever’ but it only happens once in a trillion years or so, Even with time travel you can only experience it once as these events are sorta time-locked, and you kinda just have to be in the right place at the right time. And we are now so... c’mon!” He tugged hard on her hand as she had dug her heels in a bit to slow him down. Donna heaved out a sigh and finally let him drag her into the console room. The sooner he showed her whatever it was he was so excited about the sooner she could go back to bed. But knowing their luck they’d start getting shot at or arrested and thrown in jail. 

Then she’d strangle him.

The Doctor dropped her hand as soon as they entered the console room and he bounded for the doors. Donna shuffled huffily after him.

“Donna Noble, I give you the Song of the Faetierians.” He pulled the doors open with a flourish. Rolling her eyes, Donna hesitantly poked her head out the door. Her jaw instantly dropped and her fatigue was forgotten completely.

Whatever she had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t this. The TARDIS was suspended in space in the midst of a nebula. Swirling patterns of colours that she didn’t even have a name for surrounded her but they weren’t what caught her attention. Flying in the nebula’s clouds there were small glittering creatures. No, they weren’t just flying they were dancing! Even though they were deep in the vacuum of space, Donna could hear music, and it was just the most hauntingly beautiful song she had ever heard.

Of course, the Doctor was babbling away – thankfully in a hushed voice – some technobabble about how the sound could carry in deep space, and how the creatures were being propelled by cosmic winds and other such gobbledygook. Donna tuned most of it out. She had a lot of practice in that.

“No you silly goose, it’s magic.” Donna said softy, elbowing him in the ribs to finally get him to shut up. She could see the Doctor’s incredulous expression out of the corner of her eye. “You may have all these fancy science-y words to describe what’s goin’ on out there, but you gotta admit, it’s just so magical!”

“You think?” She could hear the Doctor’s smile in his voice. His hand appeared in her line of sight and she let out a delighted laugh as one of the creatures came over and perched itself on his outstretched fingers. Up close it looked like a tiny dragon, except with wings like a butterfly. It’s scales were iridescent, but it also looked like it was glowing with a faint golden hue from within. It looked up at the Doctor and Donna, tilting it’s head from side to side before letting out a delighted chirp before returning to it’s fellows, leaving a healthy dose of glitter on the Doctor’s hand. He chuckled before blowing it away where it got caught up in the cosmic winds he was just going on about.

“I mean, it’s nice meeting some friendly aliens for once. And they’re gorgeous! And what is this song?”

The Doctor plopped himself down and hung his long legs off the ledge of the TARDIS and Donna quickly followed suit. Another one of the creatures came and landed on her knee. She carefully reached out and stroked it’s head with her forefinger. It stretched like a cat and chirruped happily.

“It’s the song of life, Donna. The Faetierians are among the most peaceful creatures in all of the cosmos and it’s said that whoever hears their song will have a long and prosperous life.”

Donna couldn’t help but smile at that. Up until recently she had wondered if her life could be anything more than the day-to-day grind.

“Do you think that’s true?”

“Well...” His voice squeaked a little as he took a moment to think, “It’s a nice thought, isn’t it?”

“I suppose.” Donna smiled. The little creature on her knee had curled up into a little ball and she was sure it had fallen asleep. Then her fatigue started to make itself known again and she found her eyes growing heavy.

But just five more minutes of this wouldn’t hurt. Maybe ten.

“But I’ll tell you something, Spaceman: wake me up like that again for something less spectacular than this, and I’ll whack you one.” Donna said softly.

“Noted.” The Doctor chuckled.


End file.
